Electric outlet boxes accessible from the exterior of a building wall are commonly weatherized to minimize moisture or air leakage into the wall itself. The outlet box is typically mounted within an opening in the wall with a clearance gap around the box and opening. Even if that gap is packed with caulk or the like in time it becomes ineffective and frequently is a source of leakage.
It is also common to encounter exterior wall structure having an under layer of wallboard or the like and siding of aluminum or wood over the wallboard for improved appearance and durability. A flanged cover that fits over the outlet box is then frequently mounted flush against the wallboard, and the siding then overlaps the cover flange. This provides a mechanical type seal over the wall opening and it also directs water runoff on the siding past the cover and the wall opening.
Existing covers generally are formed of metal bent from flat metal stock, and thus commonly have open or broken corners. In other words the cover peripherally around the flange and around the tubular wall structure itself is not continuous, so that it might not be weathertight. Moreover, metal covers are electrically conductive, so that an electrical short in the outlet box or in any of the wiring connected in the box can be transmitted through the cover to the wall itself or a person touching the cover. This not only can be power consuming but it also can be highly dangerous. Further, the metal covers can be easily scratched or dented to become unsightly in appearance. There is the further possibility that the cover might clash with or at least not match the wall siding in color or texture, or the light fixture secured in place over the outlet box.